A Yellow Soul Of Fear
by TRECKERXD75
Summary: Parallax is the result of man named Hal a former Green Lantern with nothing to lose since he has already lost it. A man with almost godlike powers has been sent to a world with being almost at his level. Will Parallax join the side of good or just be consumed by fear... Rated T for Violence.
1. The Portal Opens

**I'm a really big fan of Green Lantern and Soul Eater so yeah. I do not own Green Lantern or Soul Eater. Takes place after Emerald Twilight.**

* * *

**(DC Universe) **

The emotional spectrum, a somewhat dangerous concept that lives throughout the universe. The most vile of these emotions is fear. Parallax is the entity of fear and it had it's eyes on Hal Jordan since he joined. Then the Coast City disaster when Hal Jordan went mad and he killed every Green Lantern and absorbed the cental power battery and Parallax took it's chance and Hal Jordan became Parallax and fear came in droves.

Parallax stood in the ruins of Oa smirking. The guardians layed on the ground dead. He flew into the air and decided where he was going to go. Awhile later he landed in Coast City. He finally had the power he needed to bring back his home city. He began to power up, the green light of willpower surrounding the city. The light had a little bit of yellow in it for obvious reasons. The building began being put back together while light constructs of people in the city began walking around. Parallax was happy with his progress but then someone crashed in. Parallax's smile went away quickly. He turned to see a Monitor. "thats enough Jordan". "What am I doing wrong Monitor". "first you killed your entire corpse and you killed the Guardians". "_I'M DOING WHATS RIGHT_" Parallax then fired a wave of strong light at the Monitor making him stumble. A battle of titans began as the Monitor fired energy at Parallax but he still stood. They began running towards eachother their fist creating strong waves of energy as they fought. It was like Doomsday vs. Superman or Wonder Woman vs. Big Barda. Parallax's teeth became sharp and yellow energy/liquid came barreling out blinding the Monitor. "_do you yeild Monitor_". "Never" The Monitor then opened a portal that lead to another universe where Parallax could do no wrong. Parallax struggled to evaid the portal but it was no use as he entered the portal. "_NNNNNNNOOOOOOOO"_. Parallax then fired a final blast of light making the portal mess up while wounding the Monitor but not killing him.

Parallax saw many universes as he went to the one universe he was being transferred to. He even saw a universes with Power Girl wearing some kind of weird bracelet, a bipedal human-like hedgehog that was wearing a red and blue spider costume, and finally a world with bursts of green light and the Empire State Building collapsing. **(A/N: read A Kryptonian with a Witchblade, Marvel Sonic, and The Animic: Freedom and War to find out what theses universes are).** He then saw the portal he was heading to and he braced for impact.

**(Death City, Nevada) Night Time**

A green light was heading towards the DWMA during the night Asura escaped. People ran as the family of mice witches attacked the city. Underneath the school a fight was going for the sake of the sane world. The black blood was injected into the sleeping Kishin and he awoke. The ground split open and Asura came out. The green light then hit the ground. Lord Death and Asura began to fight. The dust settled and the light went away revealing Parallax. "_MONITOR_". Parallax felt a strong power that was similar to the Monitor. He saw the fight that was happening in the air. 2 things made Parallax get into the fray, a brief feeling of virtue and madness. As he flew towards Lord Death and Asura his fists powered up and in 2 punches the 2 fell to the ground. Asura was on the ground and looked up to see a green suited man powering up a green energy blast. Parallax then fired, Asura quickly got out of the way and making quick banter to Lord Death then he left. Parallax landed on the ground and picked up Lord Death. "where am I, reaper". He quickly death chopped Parallax knocking him out. "well then, first the kishin escapes and then the big leprechaun punches me, what a day" he said sarcastically.

Hal watched as his father flew the test plane. Hal stood next to a young Carrol Ferris as they watched the plane do tricks. Suddenly the sky turned yellow and his father came crashing to earth. It exploded in yellow fire. Hal came running to the plane, no one was stopping him. Suddenly his father came barreling out of the wreckage on fire. This made Hal scared. His dads teeth were sharp and his eyes had strange symbols in them. He grabbed Hal by the shoulder and went to his ear. "_My Beloved Hal_". A yellow energy then went into him while dead green lantern bodies fell to the ground and a shadowy large figure walked towards Hal...

**(DWMA Nurse Room) Days Later**

Hal woke up in his civilian clothes in a medical bed. He got up and began to walk, his head felt like there was a bruise on it. He then willed himself into his Parallax guise. He felt something come back to him. He then realized that his costume would be bulky, he slimmed it and made it smaller but it looked the same. No one was around. He walked out of the room. 'where has the Monitor sent me'. He then decided to go into his civilian guise to not draw attention. 'hope the guy who brought me here didn't see me change'. He kept walking seeing students walking past him. They paid him no attention.

Mira walked back into the nurse room. She stooped and looked at the empty bed. She went to a rollway mirror and after breathing on it she wrote the number for Lord Death. "heya how ya doin". "the newcomer has seemed to walk away". "the leprechaun got out". "yes sir". "well I'll have someone to go after him".

Hal exited the school. He looked into the air and saw a creepy looking sun laughing. "still not as creepy as the Joker or the Scarecrow". He stood there looking at his surroundings. Someone was yelling from far away. He looked to see a blue spiky haired kid ranting about surpassing God or something. "huh, a blue haired Plastic Man". Hal just kept walking. "HEY DON'T WALK AWAY ME, THE AWSOME BLACK*STAR". Hal was quickly stopped by a man with a screw in his head. "whats the hurry leprechaun". "never heard that one before screwball". Hal quickly suited up and began floating his costume returning to it's normal state. **(A/N: meaning regular Parallax GL costume)**. "KID get him". Suddenly a kid in a black suit and 3 white line on part of his hair riding on a flying skateboard. "what a symmetrical uniform". {"oh here we go"} Liz said annoyed in her pistol form. {"he's so shiny"} Patty said in her pistol form. Maka and Soul came walking out with Mary following and a Crona who was still sort of shy about meeting people. "so wheres the rest of the Lost Boys" Parallax said mockingly. Parallax almost going at light speed took Kids weapons and dropping them to the ground. Liz and Patty transformed only bruised. "they're people!" Parallax exclaimed. They'll looked dumbfounded at what he said. Black*Star being bored of the banter jumped into the air and punched Parallax in the face. It only made Parallax flinch. "sorry Superboy, but I'm not going down easily". He had the Monitor in the back of his head and Coast City in front of it, a little something in him wanted to get distracted by these Teen Titans **(A/N: DC refrences on a roll today)**. "so you want a fight, ok then I promise you won't get to hurt". Few Minutes later Black*Star fell to the ground unconcious**(fu****n fact: in Zero Hour Parallax Hal could take on Superman).** "so anyone else wanna take a crack a me". His eyes suddenly turned yellow, his teeth became sharp. He then fell to the ground and went into a catatonic state.

Sid carried the stranger into a cell and chained him up. Maka walked Crona back to his room. After saying her goodbyes she walked past the cell holding the emerald prisoner. She opened the cell and looked at the man. He was mumbling something. She heard, _In Brightest Day..._ She tried to look a his soul. She saw a man who was honorable but cocky, then she saw a yellow aura corrupting it. She kept looking and saw the mans soul fighting the yellow aura.

Parallax opened his eyes to see the girl looking at him with interest. His costume went away. "so I guess I'm not getting a mint in my pillow. Maka went into a serious mood. "whats your name". "Parallax" he wanted to say Hal or Green Lantern but he couldn't. "my names Maka Albarn". Maka saw good in this man. "heh". Parallax started to fall into sleep and Maka walked out closing the cell door.

Hal stood over a dead Sinestro. His neck was broken. Then his body began to move and get back up. Hal saw Sinestro's dead eyes. They were glowing yellow. He snapped his neck back into place and started shambling towards the earth GL. Hal backed away shocked of what he saw. A black lantern started to rise from the ground. There stood a large figure that came walking out of the battery. Sinestro then looked at the figure and began laughing. The dark figure began flying towards Hal...

Parallax woke up in his civilian garb. He saw daylight from a barded up window. He used all of his will to get out of his shackles but he couldn't for some reason. A red haired man walked into the cell. "so leprechaun, Lord Death wants to talk to you. Are you not going fly out of here". Parallax nodded and was taken up to the Death Room. "well buddy your going to meet the strongest guy in the world and he's my boss". 'guess this world has never fought Darkseid' Parallax thought. They then entered the room and saw Lord Death. Parallax looked dumbfounded at what he saw. "heya how ya doin". 'you gotta be kidding me'.

* * *

**Well hoped you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Please Fav and review and I'll see you next time. Also what do guys think about adding John, Guy, or Kyle in the story.**


	2. Getting Used to the Dimension

**First I'm putting in some ideas from the New52 and characters from the DC Univers (Green Lantern based). Anyway lets begin.**

* * *

Parallax looked at the reaper before him. "yo." His jaw was open wide. '_this was the guy who knocked me out_.' "I have a proposition for you mister Parallax." "what would that be reaper." "please please, my name is Lord Death." "that's a title." "eh whatever. As of late the Kishin Asura and the witch Arachne Gorgon have been spreading madness around the Earth." Parallax looked at him. "so some nutjobs are putting guys in the looney bin." "not exactly, since you don't seem to know about Kishin or witches. Your probably some kind of powerful being who has fellen asleep for a few thousand years..." After the spiel you usually get from the anime or manga Parallax agreed to help Lord Death and the DWMA. "excellent my students will appoint you to your first mission." Parallax walked out of the room. The blue haired kid named Black*Star blocked his way. "I the great Black*Star challenge you for round 2." Parallax just made green ball of light around Black*Star and walked away when Black*Star began ranting. The light went away as Parallax got farther away. _'he will fight me and I will be victorious_.'

Parallax flew up into space. He tried to locate any portals in this universe. He found some but they were quickly gone. '_damn_.' He thought. He flew back to Death City. He went into his civilian gettup. He saw a place that read Chupacabra. He walked past the Spirit guy from earlier going into the place. He wondered around the city until it got dark. He then heard screaming. He transformed into his emerald light armor and went to the source of the screaming. He saw a man being attacked by a tall slender long haired woman holding a sword. "SOMEONE HELP ME." Parallax tried to attack but something came over him making him smile at what was happening. "DEAR GOD PLEASE." Parallax's eyes became yellow and his teeth sharp as he watched. Suddenly one of the womens arms was slashed off by a red scythe with an eye on it. Parallax's senses came back to him. He felt weaker for some reason but he jumped into action. He saw that the Maka girl from earlier was fighting the she beast. Parallax created a large sword and slashed off the other arm. Him and Maka looked eachother in the eye and came to silent agreement. "WITCH HUNTER." Maka shouted her scythe turning bigger and engulfed in light. Parallax charged his fist with willpower. Then... Maka slashed through the she beasts chest while Parallax annihilated the rest of the beast (A/N: I'm taking a different route with this Hal Jordan making him willing to kill thanks to Parallax.) Parallax looked at what was left behind. "so that's a soul." Maka's scythe changed into her partner Soul Eater Evans. He reached down for the soul. His jaw unhinged like a snake and he swallowed it. "hmm, tastes weird." "thanks for the help Parallax." "my pleasure." Soul got into the conversation. "don't you think the shoulder pads are a little big?" Parallax thought about it. He just shrugged his shoulders. "um would you guys know where I could find a place to sleep?" Maka thought about it for a minute. "you can sleep on our couch for awhile till you find a place." "you sure?!" Soul spoke up. "as long you don't mind cats." Parallax turned himself into Hal and was lead to the apartment.

Medusa walked out of a family's household. Her form was that of a young child. She smiled a snake smile and thats when she saw the newcomer passing the house. She changed her form and waved at the 3. Smiling inescently she walked back into the house. 'strange energy resinating from the stranger. Maybe I could use this.' The mother and father were layed dead on the ground. 'now time to start my plan.'

Black*Star worked out while Tsubaki slept. "599, 600, 601, 602..." Parallax would fight him.

Kid stayed up and tried to find anything about Parallax. All he found was an article about lines of sight. The man had a powerful aura and soul. 'this man could be threat to my father.' he thought raising his head from his books. He felt evil in the man but also a hint good. Of course the evil energy outweighed the good. 'he has an unknown power and my father does see a beings soul so why does he trust him?' he asked himself. Then he rememered the costume. "it was a symetrical piece of art." his eye's becoming big and his cheeks blushed.

**(The Next Day)**

Hal woke up after hearing Soul squirming about someone named Blair. Then he heard the words _Maka Chop. _'guess I better get up.' He sat up and rubbed the back of neck. He didn't have any nightmares but he still wondered who the hulking figure was. Soul and Maka walked out of Soul's room. Soul had a bump on his head. "so what was that about?" Maka mumbled something. 'ok then don't ask.' A curvacious purple haired woman walked out of Soul's room with a mischevious smile on her face. A little trickle of blood came out of Hal's nose. 'reminds me of Catwoman.' he thought. "so who is she." "Blair." Maka and Soul said in annoyed tone. "you mean thats your cat!?" "yeah I'm a regular ol cat just with magic." 'just like the Marvel Family, sort of.' Maka started on breakfast while Soul just lounged around. Blair walked to the bathroom to take a bath. "so Parallax. I was wondering what that green energy is." Soul asked. "just call me Hal when I'm like this. I weild the emotion of willpower and I channel through my ri..." He remembere that he didn't have a ring anymore and then had flashes of what he did to his comrades in the Corpse. "..I used to channel it through my ring. I used to work with these space cops called the Green Lanterns and these rings create light constructs." "space cops, really? What do you arrest E.T." Soul said. "you turn into a weapon and eat souls. So what I used to do isn't so far fetched." Soul smirked. "good point." Maka chimed in. "so how'd you get your ring." "I was an airplane test pilot before I got these "powers" and one day this alien called Abin Sur crashed down to earth after being attacked by another alien called Atrocitus..." Images flashed in his head. He saw Atrocitus leading an army of Red Lanterns, then he saw other Corpses using different emotions. "...and I was given his ring after I was scanned of having great willpower and have "no" fear." He was silent for a minute he wondered who all those people were. "wow. Maybe I could get one of those. It's cool to not fear stuff." Soul said cockingly. "yeah..maybe you could." Maka heard the sadness in Hal's voice.

**(Crona's cell/room)**

Crona was daydreaming when a portal opened. Crona crawled into a ball and Ragnarok came out of his back. "it's a ring. You pussy, your scared of freaking little ole ring." Crona raised his head to see a blue ring on the ground. It began to float. "**_Crona Gorgon, All Will Be Well_**." The ring went on to Crona's finger. His attire changed into a basic Blue Lantern attire. Crona felt happy. Ragnarok felt happiness aswell. They're eye went big as smiles came across there faces. "please take it off Crona." he asked nicely Ragnarok asked "alright Ragnarok." He took the ring off and he went back to normal. He threw the ring on the floor and went to his corner afraid of the object. "it felt like I was hippie I didn't like it. Don't put that on or I'll put nails in your shoes again." "no no. Whenever I walk I get nails stuck in my feet and I can't handle that." "I find your pain funny."

Hal, Maka and Soul walked to the school. Black*Star suddenly tackled Hal to the ground. "right now. Let's fight!" Black*Star demanded. Hal pushed the blue haired assassin off. "not in the mood kid." Hal said angrily. Tsubaki walked up and noticed Black*Star on the ground. "Black*Star wanted a rematch?" "yep." Soul said. Kid with Liz and Pattie walked up the stairs. "let me guess. Black*Star wanted a fight with Parallax." "it's actually Hal in this attire." Kid gave Hal a glare. 'seems this kid isn't to keen on me.' "so Kid, Black*Star you wanna see what this leprechaun has." Stein said smokeing. "THE HELL. Where'd you come from." "dissection." he said. "will you let us fight proffessor!?" Black*Star asked. "I wouldn't mind a fight." "alright then. *cough* fight." "WAIT I didn't agree to thi..." Black*Star then suckerpunched Hal knocking him to the ground. "alright then let's go." The Soul, Tsubaki, Maka and Liz sighed while Patti laughed. Hal then turned into Parallax and created 2 swords. "Patti, Liz." "right." "Tsubaki." "right." They turned into weapons and went to their meisters. "give us all you got." Black*Star and Kid said. "not gonna happen." Hal said. They then began a grudge match.

* * *

**Hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter and and please review or give me tips. See ya next time.**


End file.
